The Tsuna Twins
by Skeleneko
Summary: Tsunayoshi and Tsunaruhime are twins, they are alike, but very different. They also decided on a mission. Now their target? Hibari Kyoya. 18fem27! HDW2718! Double the Tsuna!


Hey, Skeleneko here! So...you're probably wondering why I am releasing yet another story...well, you see, "Big Bad Wolves" is getting a bit iffy on the ideas, so I'm trying to think of some, I WILL COMPLETE IT, EVEN IF I GET BASHED BY TONFA. 8U

But anyways, I really really wanted to do this idea! This is only one of the nine stories that are piled up in my handy dandy notebook. Yeah, I'm keeping a notebook just for fanfiction. Pathetic, no? But I had a brain fart. So, can you stand my idiocy?

Oh, and sadly, I really couldn't think of any name for a fem Tsuna, so I used "Tsunaruhime". It just seems to fit the most, don't hurt me Kami-sama... ; A ;

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNINGS: Slight OOC-ness, yaoi, bi-18, Tsuna x2, minor Japanese, minor 27fem27, may contain smut in later chapters, and possible grammar problems.<strong>_

_**This counts for the entire story so I won't need to type this out for every single chapter. Cause I know you don't want to read my rantings. =w=  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~18fem27, 2718~*<br>**_

_And now we go and on with the show! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Tsunayoshi and Tsunaruhime are twins. Now their target? Hibari Kyoya.<em>

_Notes: Tsunayoshi is in Hyper Mode and Tsunaruhime is fem._

* * *

><p>"Hime-chan."<p>

Tsunaruhime shuffled slightly in her bed. It as so warm...but what was with that voice? A hand grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little bit.

"Hime-chan...we need to get to school."

She opened her soft caramel eyes to meet a pair of warm, but fiercely colored eyes.

"Mmm...Yoshi? What is it?," Tsunaruhime asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

A male copy of the girl stood at her bedside. He regarded his sister exhaustively. Tsunayoshi pointed silently at the alarm clock that sat quietly on the dresser near the newly awakened female.

She took an awkward glance at the alarm clock, which was being stubbornly silent.

"Hiii!," she yelped loudly and reached around their shared room for her uniform, which was conveniently handed to her by her brother.

"You wouldn't get up, I'll try to save some breakfast for you. Try to hurry, I can only keep it from Reborn and Lambo for only so long you know," Tsunayoshi said calmly to his panicking sister, smiling at her as she scrambled frantically around the room grabbing books and even homework that she was forced to finish the previous night. She was busily searching for the rest of her school essential belongings while Tsunayoshi placed the ones she had managed to find neatly into her schoolbag. He chuckled a little before going downstairs.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!,"Nana greeted cheerfully, placing a few pieces of toast in front of her son. Lambo and I-pin were arguing across the table over who would get the first slice of toast.

"Morning Kaa-san," Tsunayoshi greeted back. He managed to save two slices of toast before the baby hitman could get the entire plate.

"You're getting quicker at that Tsuna, now if only Tsunaru could do the same," Reborn commented, taking generous bites of toast.

"Waah! Those were supposed to be Lambo-san's toasts!," Lambo wailed. I-pin promptly began to tell him to not make such a loud noise while at the table. Nana smiled at the two adopted children and placed plates of toast in front of them. I-pin thanked Nana happily, while Lambo said that once he was a hitman boss, Nana could be his personal chef.

Tsunayoshi smirked and waited at the base of the stairs. He stuck one piece of toast in his mouth and held the other in one hand.

3...

2...

1...

"Hiii!"

Tsunayoshi caught his falling sister with his free arm before she hit the ground as she tripped on the stairs. He set her on her feet carefully and stuck the toast he was saving into her mouth as she tried to recover from her clumsiness.

"Mmph?," was the sound Tsunaruhime made as she voiced her surprise openly. Tsunayoshi tapped her on the nose.

"You need to try to be more careful, Hime-chan," he said as he grabbed his schoolbag by the door. Tsunaruhime just rubbed the end of her nose, blushing at being so clumsy first thing in the morning.

"We're leaving now Kaa-san!," he called to his mother, who let out a small_ 'Have fun!'_ back. Tsunaruhime followed him out the door and breathed in the scent of the wonderful outdoors of Namimori. Though, she mostly just smelled the lightly buttered toast that still dangled out of her mouth.

As soon as the pair exited, they were greeted by a silver-haired bomber who managed to make a tacky school uniform look badass.

"Jyuudaime! Hime-sama! Ohayo!," Gokudera said in low bow.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't need to be so formal around the two of us," she said in her chastising voice. Tsunayoshi inclined his head slightly in agreement.

"Jyuudaime will always be Jyuudaime and Hime-sama will always be Hime-sama," he proclaimed stubbornly. Tsunaruhime sighed at her friend's antics, but smiled nonetheless at his undying loyalty to them. She chewed on her toast thoughtfully before giving a small wave to Yamamoto, who was grinning.

"Ahaha, morning Tsuna and Tsunaru, how are you?," Yamamoto greeted. Tsunayoshi and Tsunaruhime grinned slightly.

"Baseball Idiot! Who do you think you are referring to Jyuudaime and Hime-sama so casually? I'll kick you ass if you continue with your stupidity!," Gokudera yelled.

The twins sighed simultaneously. A normal morning. Tsunaruhime finished her toast and held hands with her brother. It was like a tradition, and just because they were already in middle school didn't mean they were going to stop.

The tuned out Gokudera's cursing and Yamamoto's senseless comments towards the bomber. It had always been this way. They had only recently gotten people into their lives that they were not used to. Namely the two bickering, or more accurately the two involved in a one sided argument. They were unused to the people that now entered their lives. Though, they were getting used to being with other rather than just each other.

Tsunayoshi was often in fights trying to protect his twin from being bullied. Tsunaruhime was trying to keep a profile as low as possible to keep her brother from getting hurt because of uselessness. It was just something they did.

They gripped each other's hand tightly. And...they had a secret that not even the world's greatest hitman knew...

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? No, their secret is<strong> NOT INCEST<strong>. I'm not really much into incest or twincest, but sometimes stories are amazing enough to make me think twice. I starting writing in my fanfiction notebook a few days ago, and this was one of the results. Has someone done something like this yet? Bleh~

This is starting out as a short chapter just to see if I get positive or negative feedback. I already planned out the plotline to this unlike Big Bad Wolves, which I was just writing as I went. Yeah, smooth move. I'm also thinking of making a story called "Flower Fairy". But I'll release that story once this one moves along a little if at all.

Care to leave me and idea for Big Bad Wolves? I'm in a bit if a pinch of what to do next...

**_Rate and Review this story!_** Make me spaz! :D


End file.
